Magic
Dragon Slayer Anti Dragon Magic Users bodies are given the characteristics of Dragons, allowing them to strengthen their physical attacks with their element and to eat their element to become stronger or heal themselves but cannot eat the attacks they create. Known as a form of Lost Magic only taught by dragons or through the implanting of lacrima crystals into the body. Known users: *Natsu Dragneel *Gajeel Redfox *Wendy Marvell *Cobra *Laxus Celestial Spirit Magic The ability to summon the power of magical spirits to aid the user in battle (and many other things). Summoned by using Gold (Zodiac) or Silver keys. Must form a contract with the spirit. Known users: *Lucy Heartfilia *Duke Everlue *Karen Lilica *Angel Holder Magic The ability to use your magic through the use of items, such as weapons armor or Celestial Spirit keys. One form of this magic allows people to rapidly switch between weapons known as "Requipping" Known users: *Erza Scarlet *Bisca Moulin *Alzak Cornell *Wally Ice-Magic Ice alchemy is the ability to form special attacks out of ice, which are either 'static', stationary, or 'dynamic', moving. Using two hands creates more stable creations. Known users: *Gray Fullbuster *Reitei Lyon *Ur Transform Magic There are many methods to transforming, such as the Take Over method used by Mirajane and her family, but a transformation mage can also turn into a copy of another person, or even an animal. Known Users: *Mirajane (Take Over) *Elfman (Take Over) *Lisana (Take Over) *Fried Justine (However, his seems to be a result of his own Enchantments, rather than direct Transformation Magic that we've seen before) *Macao Conbolt *Natsu (taught by Mirajane) Seidr Magic Soul possession. Nab possesses and uses animal spirits in battle, but Bixlow prefers human spirits in dolls. Known Users: *Nab Lasaro *Bixlow =Elemental Magic= There are many mages that can control the environment around them (or create it), similar to Dragon Slayer abilities but on a slightly weaker level, depending on the user. *Gray Fullbuster, Lyon Bastia, Ur :Ice magic *Juvia Loxar :Water magic ::Mirajane is also a skilled Water Mage. *Laxus Dreyar :Lightning magic *Erigor :Wind magic *Max Alose :Sand magic *Lucky Olietta :Wood-based magic *Droy :Plant-based magic *Sol, Jura Nekis, Hoteye, Mikuni :Earth-based magic *Eve Thylm : Snow Magic *Aria, Ren Akatsuki : Air Magic *Bora, Macao Conbolt, Totomaru : Fire Magic Speed type Magic * Jet Speed magic Time Magic A form of magic allowing the user to manipulate time to a certain degree. Known users: *Ultear Arc of Time (Changing the time of objects) * Racer Slowing magic (Slowing the time for everything but him within a certain area) Archive A unique from of magic that allows its users to (at will) look up information on magic and possibly other things like history and people as well. Plus it is capable of transferring data to other peoples minds, and the data can stay as long as the Archive user wants it to (to a minimum point). Known users: *Brain (and possibly Zero) *Hibiki Laytis Category:Magic and Abilities